Once More
by SadisticMortal
Summary: Akumako lived in a normal living in a village with a fake God as a leader. After a tragic enconvenience her life turned around and she finds herself to be a S-ranked criminal just trying to get her God’s forgiveness. HidanxOC slight KakuxOC M for language
1. Reveal Yourself

Hidan says "FUCKING READ THIS FIRST!" >:C

The way the story is written!

_this means someone is thinking, most likely akumako._

I think that should be it for now. I do not own any of these characters except for Akumako and the leader of the village. =)

Information:

Name: Akumako Demon Child Kinoko Mushrooms (First, Last)

Age: 20

Village: Kirigakure: Hidden in the Mist (Fights with Water)

Rank: Jounin-Anbu (S-ranked criminal)

Beginning, third person P.O.V.

The Akatsuki is **just a good organization slightly changing in their direction. **Could you change the way _Akatsuki_ worked? Stop total destruction of earth that the '6 Peins' are leading the world to? Jiraya is fighting for what he sees right, as Pein does him. Their both fighting for and over the world. Something some people never found quite valuable.

God is God. Not Pein, not Jashin, but God. Akumako was never perfect, not even at birth. Some people were just meant to suffer, some more then others. But those who struggled became the most beautiful angels ever.

-Earlier in life-

"_Your life is valuable to the world, fear not of death, God is on your side_,' Akumako said and looked down, kissing the cross on her neck, "_Forgive me Lord, for I am about to sin_."

She grabbed her Katana and sliced the mans head before he's head off.

She used to be a do-gooder. All the right friends, all the right grades, all the wrong motivations.

Nagasaki imposed him, he imposed God. Tried to tell her that he was God, tried to tell the village that he was God. He was the leader of her old village, and he imposed a false religion onto the people. Akumako was six, and her mother was a strong believer of the true God. But Akumako was born into a family of ninja, not peasants.

This meant she hat to grow other to kill. She had to become a 'proctor of the village'. Witch was a load off bullshit. Give yourselves fancy names or whatever, our all just killers.

**In the act of killing, God hesitates with forgiveness. It's a good thing the father's son is too forgiving.**

Akumako graduated the ninja academy at ago twelve, and became a chuunin shortly after. This only meant she had to kill her two dear teammates. That's what you had to do to pass…and she did. So at fifteen she became a jounin.

Our story changes dramatically when, at age seventeen, Akumako killed the imposed God of her village, becoming an S-ranked criminal.

_Lord, please forgive me for finding enjoyment in killing your children._

"_The man before me now is a father of three, a loving husband, and has a bounty on his head. May God bless you with the gift of wings_," Akumako said, looking at the other man.

He was not her target, so she would make his death painless, for he had done nothing wrong. Nor could she just let him walk away from the scene as a witness.

The man pleaded for his life, he begged and begged.

She stoop above the man, tied with ropes below her on the ground and continued praying.

"_I cover this cross in the blood of your children, may it burn the skin of a sinner and wash them to purity. May he be forgive for any sins he has committed, and watched over in heaven. Forgive me God, oh please just forgive me_," She said and kissed the cross, letting it drop back to its rightful spot next to her heart.

The man closed his eyes as she drew her sword and grabbed him by his hair, "I'm going to cut your head off from back to front, you'll be instantly paralyzed and not feel a thing. Fear not," she said. She then cut his head off exactly the way she said she would. Blood sprayed from his neck all over her face, neck and white blouse. She wore her blouse three buttons undone from the top and two from the bottom. When the blood stopped, Akumako pulled a cloth from her pocket and whipped the blood off her sword, returning it back to its rightful place on her back, and then stood from her kneeling position.

Akumako dusted off her shorts, which were baggy and held up by a cheap studded belt. Sighing, she now realized she needs new cloths, a shower and a place to stay for the night. Her wounds from the just recent battle burned as she stepped through the thick forest. Slight bruising here and there, a slash on her side, minor cuts on her chest and arms, and not to mention a cut across her right cheek.

Walking down the peaceful path of Mother Nature she listened to the birds chirping, and the wood peckers clucking against the trees. She served a great deal away from the mist. Somewhere in between Kirigakure and Amegakure, headed toward Kirigakure.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of bells chiming. She had not known of any houses nearby with wind chimes, but she double checked around her sides for a house, of any sign of life. Then is dawned on her, the two men in almost clear sight of her, directly ahead of her. Their straw hats had bells attached by strings to them.

Akumako studied the two men. One served to be short, and the cloak he wore was the same as the taller mans, though his was open slightly more down his chest to reveal something shiny dangling from his neck. They wore the same everything, yet the tall one had no weapon and the short one had a three headed scythe on his back. The taller mans hands were tanner, and the bottom half of his face was completely covered by a mask. Therefore not letting her see anything due to the straw hat covering the rest. She wondered how the man saw directly ahead of them.

Akumako immediately drew attention away from them and directed it toward the path anhead of her. She guessed them to be going toward Amegakure, for it was indeed opposite of Kirigakure. She tried to ignore them the best of her abilities, but found it hard to do when the shiny substance caught a beam of light in her eye. She turned to see the necklace was a circle with an upside down triangle in the inside of it.

Akumako made a 'tching' noise, '_another imposing religion in this world._' She thought.

"You got a fucking problem lady?" a foul mouthed one said.

Akumako huffed and turned around, "Look I can make any noise I want to any thought I have. Weather it was about you or not is none of your business. I can choose to make any noise I want just as you choose to swear you damned heathen."

Her words practically spit venom at him. Silence covered the small group, though the anger and emotions could almost be smelled in the air. Soon enough the short one ripped off his hat and threw it onto the ground with a soft dinging noise from the bell. The lack of coverage revealed a twenty year old looking man with slick back silver hair and pink eyes. He wore the most mind shrilling smirk anyone could have ever scene.

"You think you have a right to call **me **a fucking heathen?" he yelled at her.

The taller man, in a delayed unison to the silvered haired one, removed his hat as well. Not too much more was seen, except his ninja headband and chocolate brown eyes. Now noticing that the short one also had a headband around his neck, as the tall one had his around his forehead. The short one was of Amegakure, but the tall one was from Takigakure, and they both had gashes through them. Their cloaks had little red clouds on them and their leg warmers had stripes rising up on them.

What were these men?

The short one removed the scythe off his back, in a battle stance manor, "Your sure talk a hell of a lot bigger than you actually are, bitch," He said deathly, with a tint of anger and lust in his eyes.

"I cannot talk bigger then I am, for it is me talking to you," Akumako said broadly. She was now getting bored of the two men.

Her words caused the teller one to chuckle in a mocking manor toward the shorter one. This only seemed to piss him off more.

"Shut the fuck up!" The short one yelled angrily at her.

He charged at her with every intention of killing her, every intentions of destroying her. He grabbed the weapon from the handle behind the blades and at the middle of the handle. He jammed Akumako into a tree behind her. Two of the three blades jammed right under her ribcage, where it held her up a few inches from the ground. He got so close to her their foreheads were almost touching.

"Running your mouth will get you in fucking trouble girl," the man said, smirking close to her.

The other man stood off to the side, getting slightly annoyed with the two now. Though he enjoyed the entertainment they both provided.

"Now you get to fucking die for that damned mouth of yours," the short one added to what he said before.

Akumako turned her head slightly to the side and leaned into his ear, just enough for her lips to barely touch his earlobe, "too bad I cannot die," she said as her lips traced over his ear as she spoke.

The vibration of her voice and the hotness of her breath caused the man to close his eyes and twitch. Akumako's words sounded as if she was indeed in pain, being evil and overall….hurt. As what she said finally registered in his brain, his eyes widened in shock. But that was ok, because it was mostly everyone reaction. But most died shortly after. Before the short one could fully react his partner pulled him off of her and dragged him a few feet away. The weight helping her stay up suddenly shifted to her holding all her body weight on the inside of her ribcage, causing it hard to breathe. Her feet dangled in the air, causing even more pain now.

The tall one spoke with a strong hold on the other. "Hidan," he addressed the short one, "She could serve as a help to the organization. Maybe we should take her back to the leader."

The one addressed as Hidan still stared at Akumako in slight shock but hiding it with an almost angry expression.

"Shut the fuck up Kakuzu," Hidan said, letting Akumako gain the others name too, "She's only a use if she really is immortal let me put her to my…special test and we'll see just how immortal she really is."

Hidan smirked, not taking his sadistic eyes off Akumako. Kakuzu nodded and backed off of him. Hidan's face dramatically turned to a maniacal smile as he drew his weapon from the woman and licked the blood off of it.

"Hmmmnnn," he closed his eyes and went into a maniacal laughter. Akumako fell to the ground and coughed up blood. There was one thing her immortal life flawed, pain. She hated it, and could she stand it. Akumako looked down at her cheat and put her hand to it, drawing back and seeing almost a pool of this rich and red juice. Then, looking at Hidan, she noticed his appearance had changed.

He was now pure black, with white markings where bones normally would be. He stood in a circle, it looked just he same as the one on his neck. The same damned religion, the **same damned Jashin.** Akumako stood up to notice the same circle had formed around her feet as well. She sighed, realizing that he was just wasting chalkra.

Her bored expression only made Hidan more excited. Her face would change when she was in pain, as would her blood flow and mental functions. Hidan loved this process; it allowed him to feel what he never could.

"You know," Akumako said, interrupting his thoughts, "Jashin won't be too happy about you trying to sacrificing someone that he can't have. I'm sure he's not to into teasing."

He looked at her for a moment, his expression dropped. Silence fell the group again, "How do you know about lord Jashin? Are you Jashin?! Is that why you're fucking immortal?!" he yelled, almost happily.

She shook her head, and his anger rose back to its past state once again. Then, he pushes the top scythe into his shoulder. Blood squirted out of Akumako's shoulder, as did Hidan's. She knew what this was and how to play the game, yet she refused to give him satisfaction. All she did was grab her shoulder and shut her eyes tightly for a moment before looking at him blankly again.

He was a mad man.

Hidan's facial expression was of pure pleasure. He stared at the sky, taking in both his and her pain. It was then when he looked back at Akumako and starred her in the eyes. He noticed she showed no sign of caring for the pain, or she was hiding it really fucking well. Slightly, he did notice this. It angered him.

"Feel it damnit! Feel this pain!" he yelled and pulled out the blades, stabbing himself again, "**It's fucking great!**"

Hidan's eyes rolled behind his head as his head rolled back as well. He then pulled the blade out and stabbed him self over and over again. Akumako laid on the ground, unable to move as tears streamed down her face. She tried hugging her knees and failed miserably, so she just lies there in her own puddle of blood.

Hidan looked down at the girls' pitiful state, and dropped the jutsu. Obviously if she was going to die, she would have by now. It angered him that he has surely angered lord Jashin now, yet he was slightly happy to have found someone like himself. Thought he would never let her know that, not in the eternity he now had with her.

I hope you enjoyed. I'm not going to be that type of author who asks you to constantly comment on my work or i won't write anymore, but it would be nice =)

Also, ideas for more stories for me to write are greatly appreciated.


	2. Cry

Second chapter, enjoy.

Help:

_**this means its a flashback**_

-Chapter two-

The now conscious Akumako _refused_ to open her eyes. She kept them closed for the time being, trying to figure out everything she last remembered and possibly figure out where she was now. The assassination, then the men with black cloaks. The white haired man. Ah, what was his name again? Oh. Hidan, the sadist/masochist Jashin worshiper.

'_Gross_' she thought before opening her eyes.

Without turning her neck, she looked around the room with her eyes, guessing that she was in some type of hotel. The ceiling was cracked all the way across, as the eggshell white paint and wallpaper pealed with it. Somebody was extremely cheap.

Akumako was in the process of sitting up, but failed because of so much pain she was enduring, when the door opened she saw Hidan walk in the room and pause, watching her struggle. Akumako grunted, giving up, she let herself fall back. Though she never hit the back of the bed. A pair of muscular arms wrapped around her slender form.

"Why the fuck did you give up?" he beckoned her.

Akumako looked pitifully up at him, it looked as id she barley had enough energy to control her eyes from rolling behind her head. Hidan sighed, sitting on the end of the bed and propping up his left leg, and placing his left arm on top of that. He had Akumako leaning on him sideways, where his leg was holding up her back and her head rested on his arm. Even now he didn't enjoy this too much, but it kept her awake, and he had a lot of questions to ask her.

"Well, do I have a hell of a lot to ask you," Hidan said, looking down at her.

She never returned the glance; all she did was continuing looking forward with her eyes shut.

"Well, state them." She said weakly back up to him.

Hidan thought for a moment, of all the questions he wanted to ask and how he was going to ask them. He wanted to make sure he wasn't going to say something wrong and get her really worked up, to prevent her from hurting her self further. Don't even try asking him why he cared.

"First off, did you fucking kill those guys we saw headless down the road from you?"

Akumako sighed, remembering her sin. "Yes," she answered.

"Why the hell did you do it?"

"I was on an assanation to kill one of them, the other just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. But he hadn't sinned, so I killed him from the back of the neck to the front, he died of no pain," she said almost proudly. "If you haven't noticed, I am an S-ranked criminal."

This only led to more questions from the curious Shinobi.

"How did you become an S-ranked criminal?" Hidan asked her.

"I killed the leader of my village who posed to be a false God…which he wasn't." she responded.

"So…what religion are you?"

"I am Christian," She said sadly, "a deformed, messed up Christian."

He noticed her sadness, "So why the fuck are you sad about it?"

"God made all of his children equally and he loves all of them the same. Yet I find an enjoyment in killing his kids. Though most of them feel no pain from the likes of me, their blood, oh their blood. The chills it sends up my spine, the confused messages it sends my brain. Its just so….so soothing. The shinobi's, they all had a purpose for living. Even though they are just killers with a fake good name, and I took every chance of happiness any of them ever had." She responded, looking down.

He thought for a moment. Suddenly, Hidan's muscles relaxed. He wrapped his arms around the girl, taking her into an embrace. As he breathed he smelled her flowery sent. She must have practically lived outside. Akumako was slightly confused by his actions, but she ignored them seeing is to how she could hug back if she wanted to.

"Maybe I don't completely fucking agree with you. But I do understand that shinobi's are indeed just killers with fancy fucking names. Feeling like your betraying your god by killing seems to be a bad thing at first, but eventually you get rewarded. Just remember your killing mostly the bad guys, not the good." Hidan said.

Akumako was shocked; she heard almost no curse words.

"I do not worship Jashin, killing is a sin no matter what for me," She said sternly.

"Then someone needs to switch fucking religions," Hidan mumbled just loud enough for her to hear.

She did not yell, she did not glare, and instead she simply just sighed at him.

"So if you're not Jashin, how are you immortal?" Hidan finally asked.

"As a strong believer, when you constantly sin, only knowing that God will forgive you, eventually the Gods get fed up with you. They think of a punishment instead of having to constantly have to forgive, no one is lenient enough too constantly yet you kill their children. So the further I went on with killing, soon enough emotions, love and death was taken away from me." She answered him, "Though, every time before I kill I still beg God for forgiveness I will never receive from him."

"That's fucking retarded," Hidan said, "Why kill and ask to be forgiving when you can kill and be praised?"

Akumako pondered this question as a smirk spread across Hidan's face, knowing she couldn't answer. Then, she shook her head, "Just wouldn't be me." She said.

"What the fuck do you mean it wouldn't be you? Obviously you like to have blood sprayed all over you. The pain of others sends fucking shivers up your spine and I'm almost fucking positive that you get pleasure from it all. The pain is great isn't it?" he smirked even bigger just thinking of his biggest turn on.

Akumako held her hand up in protest.

"See? There is your fault in this plan, I hate pain. Even others pain, but only to those who are innocent. Whatever. Its something I cannot deal with on my own," she sighed, breathing in deeply due to lack of breath.

Hidan looked down at her rather annoyed, "You are one very fucking weird girl," he said, "I'm for God! I kill his children, I'm a Sadist! I'm immortal! I hate pain! I won't share it…" he continued mocking her.

That last part he said wasn't too much as supposed to be said out loud. But when he said it his voice was egger, serious and kind of…well…sad. This cause Akumako to pause and think for a moment.

"Aren't you immortal too?" she asked, now clearly confused.

"Of course i'm immortal! I'm fucking Jashin! Your immortal too and you won't join Jashin! I'm about to fucking flip out!" he yelled at her.

Akumako flinched at his loud voice for it hurt her ears. She then decided to ignore the angry immortal and go to sleep. Besides, she needed it anyway. So Hidan sighed angrily at the now sleeping girl in his arms. He was angry, no; he was pissed at this girl.

She shared immortality only he and she had. Oh how he longed to find someone with the same curse as him. All Hidan wanted was to find someone ho would never have to loose, or watch fie. Her hesitation confused him, because he was willing to bet the she too also wanted someone to have forever. Jashin had died out; Hidan seemed to be the only member of the religion left. Or maybe he was the one to begin with.

**_Looking into Hidans past, he saw his former jounin self. One hundred and seventeen years ago, he was twenty. At the same time he worked as a sensei teaching three genin to become chuunin, jounin, ECT. Back in this time, Hidan remembers how it wasn't as common to see a ninja, and there were only a few main villages that had ninja._**

**_Hidan server under the former Amegakure village. His team was smart, strong and wistful kids. They almost never disobeyed him, and when they did they got a mouthful of foul language. Soon enough, they had picked up on his nasty habits and turn out the same as him. It made Hidan proud to see these kids and to say he taught them everything they knew outside the ninja academy. They still had many flaws in their fighting skills, which could be pointed out by any genin still in the academy._**

**_One day Amekage sent Hidan and his team out to a mission. They had very specific orders to get a scroll that contained a justsu the Kage wanted. The instructions clearly stated that the kids take on the guards outside as Hidan went in to get the scroll. Yet when Hidan escaped the village, he noticed none of the kids had made it._**

**_They had all died in battle (K.I.A). Hidan was infused, he knew damn well that the Kage knew how strong the guards outside the place were, and he didn't so much as warn them. When Hidan reached back to the Kage's office he saw Amekage sitting at a large deck, with the entire ninja council sitting behind them at a rather large table. Angrily, Hidan slammed the scroll on the Kage's desk._**

**_"You knew!" Hidan yelled at the top of his lungs, "You knew damn well how strong those men were and you didn't fucking warn us!"_**

**_The Amekage didn't even bother to move. He simply looked up at Hidan as he spoke, "we knew what we could have expected from those men, and we also knew your capabilities. Either way, we knew the job would get done."_**

**_"So were just fucking tools then? You don't care for the pain you send those out on to die?" Hidan questioned in a serious manor._**

**_One of the members of the council stood from her seat. She was an elderly woman and her voice cracked as she spoke, "all Shinobi are tools of the village. For the sake of our village, some Shinobi must die, and people must get over it."_**

**_Hidan felt his hand twitch as he pulled out his kunai and pinned the Amekage's hand to his desk. He then twisted it and pulled it back up to his mouth. All the members of the council drew back in fear as he licked the blood of the blade._**

**_"Those who do not understand the pain of others with face the wrath of the gods," he said through gritted teeth. It was then when he slaughtered the Amekage and the entire ninja council._**

**_Those kids, their deaths. This day was the only time that Hidan had ever cried over someone, or an emotional problem period. Hidan almost felt like crying now just thinking about them, and the day when he became an S-ranked criminal._**

Hidans thoughts were interrupted by hearing the door creak open. Kakuzu looked over at the two and smirked.

"And what have you both been doi-"Kakuzu stopped mid sentence to see the sadness in his partners' eyes as he held the unconscious girl in his arms. The look on Hidan's face confused Kakuzu. Hidan refused to make eye contact with him as he rested his chin on the girls shoulder, staring at her side profile.

"What happened to poor Hidan?" Kakuzu asked, smirking. He knew if he used a disrespectful tone with him he would get angry with him and blurt out everything. But Hidan dint get angry, he didn't yell or anything. He just continued to stare at the girl. After a moment or two of silence Hidan didn't move anything except his eyes. He merely looked at Kakuzu for a moment, then back at the girl.

Kakuzu sighed and walked over to his bed any laid down. He thought, trying to figure out what was wrong with Hidan. So he just sighed and removed his mask, placing it on the nightstand beside the two beds. He lie back down and put two and two together. Now realizing what was wrong with him, he thought to stay out of it. Because it was something Hidan and that girl would have to solve themselves.

Hidan looked at the girl with pure hatred, sadness, confusion, happiness and lust. In a sense, he never wanted her to leave his side, knowing that with her immortal abilities she would never have to. Hidan put his lips to her earlobe and closed his eyes.

"One day," he whispered, "**Can I have you**?"


	3. Awaken With Anger

Third chapter =)

-Chapter 3-

The next morning Akumako found herself lying on top of Hidan, but not fully. Hidan laid on his back, his left arm sprawled out and his other arm around her slender form. The front part of her left him pressed against his, and her waist curved to have her lay chest first, head resting on his chest. Her legs were slightly off to the side.

She wanted to get up, **hit him and leave**. But something stopped her. First off, she was in too much pain to ever _think _about moving. Year also the sound of his heart and steadied breathing calmed her. It was a sort of comfort zone that was hard for her to find.

Something was different about his breathing. It was different then a calmed breathing of a sleeping man. He was awake. She wanted so bad as to look up and see if he actually was awake, but the other part of her just wanted to lay there for a while. Had he been waiting for her to wake up?

With much struggle Akumako moved her head up to look at him. Indeed his eyes were open as he starred at the ceiling, zoned out.

Soon, Hidan noticed the now awake girl and forced back the urge to smile at her curious look. Akumako looked like a child right now, her hair was slightly messed up, her mouth was slightly open and she looked up at him, straining her neck. Her confusion just wanted to make him kiss her.

"Can you move?" he asked.

Akumako made an attempt to move, but failed and looked back up at him, weakly shaking her head no. Hidan cursed under his breath and began to push the cripple girl off of him, gaining a scream of pain from her.

"Damnit Kakuzu help me!" Hidan yelled.

Getting a tired groan from his partner, all he did was roll over on his bed and ask, "What time is it?"

"It's twelve fucking thirty in the afternoon! Now get you ass up and help me before we're late and pain personally assassinates our asses!" Hidan yelled back at him.

The loud voice of Hidan caused Akumako to cringe. Hidan, noticing this gently placed a hand on her head over her ear. "Please Kakuzu?" he asked softer.

Kakuzu sat up and smirked at him, "has Hidan turned into a softie now?" he chuckled evilly.

Hidan's face almost flushed completely. "**I DON'T** **GIVE A FUCK** JUST HELP ME BEFORE WE'RE LATE DAMNIT!" he yelled back.

When he got louder Akumako felt as if her eardrums were going to explode. Angrily, she pushed her arms up to hold her up as her hair dangled on his chest. Her head hung low as she glared down at a now shocked Hidan.

**"Thought you couldn't fucking move?**So I just yelled at Kakuzu for noth- of wait I always do that," Hidan said.

Akumako felt arms go around her and lightly lifting her up, and holding her in a bridal style. "Arigato Kakuzu-san," Akumako said as she snaked her arms up and around his neck, for more support. Kakuzu snickered as Hidan glared at him in a jealous manor, luckily Akumako didn't notice this.

"Kakuzu I can fucking carry her if you want me to," Hidan protested.

Kakuzu shook his head, "let's not make her feel the pain of us switching arms. Ill just carry her." Hidan scoffed as they exited the hotel.

"When we get back to the hotel, we'll talk to leader, fix you up and get you some new cloths" Kakuzu said softly at her.

Akumako nodded and rested her head on his chest. At first she wondered why there was more than just one beat. But then stopped caring and used the beat to put her to sleep.

Okay i know its short, i sort of have writers block. Any help?


	4. Akatsuki Freakshow

chapter four, enjoy. slight OcxKakuzu. but nothing scarring, so don't fear.

Hidans still all yours =)

-Chapter 4-

Akumako awoke when the sound of what seemed to be _five hearts stopped_. She noticed her new position without opening her arms. She was completely limp; her arms lay all the way behind her, dangling down as did her legs. She blinked her eyes open to see Kakuzu still holding her, but in a motion to put her down. The movement away from him obviously made the heart beat stop beating in her ear, taking her away from her comfort zone.

Scared, she frantically threw her arms up and wrapped them tightly around his neck, screaming, "**NO! Please don't put me down**!" over and over again.

Kakuzu looked down at her shocked and pulled her back close to him. Even though she entered back into this 'comfort zone' she still continued to make a ruckus. She kicked and screamed like a small child. Kakuzu, not knowing how to comfort someone, let alone a girl, simply rocked her in his arms and tried shushing her.

"_Hey, I'm __not__ letting you go_," Kakuzu cooed.

Akumako clang so tightly to him that her cheek was pressed roughly against his, which served to have no mask on it. Slowly and gradually, she hushed herself and calmed her breathing once more.

"gomen-nasai Kakuzu-san," she choked out weakly.

He gave a weird look and sighed at her, "If I put you down are you going to scream and throw another huge fit?" he questioned her.

A blush stretched across Akumako's face, "N-no," she studdered.

"So what was that all about anyway?" Kakuzu asked.

Everything got quiet for a moment as Kakuzu laid her on a bed. She seemed to be in a semi bedroom now. With a small nightstand, dresser, window and two doors. One she guessed it to link to the hallway, and another either a bathroom or a closet. Though the ceiling and walls seemed to be made out of a cave like substance.

"Well… I found a comfort zone in your arms. I know it sounds weird but-"and Akumako was cut off by the door linked to a hallway slammed open. Akumako laid on the bed as Kakuzu sat next to her, leaning on the beds floorboard. They both looked at Hidan stupidly, who was the one to barge in the room, and then Kakuzu continued the conversation as if he never entered the room to begin with.

"So…you found a comfort zone in my arms?" Kakuzu asked, smirking.

"**What the hell**?" Hidan yelled.

Akumako turned and looked at Hidan, then blushed and looked back at Kakuzu, "well, the way your heart was beating, it…soothed me. When I got into the comfort zone, and conscious enough to realize I was being pulled out….i kind of freaked out."

Kakuzu leaned in toward her, "you found me soothing?" he asked with a toothy grin.

She opened her mouth to protest, and realized she couldn't because it was indeed true. Instead, she chose to change the subject a bit. "So…how come your heart was beating a lot, or why there is more than one heart inside of you?" she questioned.

Hidan scoffed and sat in a chair across the room, "because he's a fucking demon," he mumbled just loud enough for both of them to hear. He then gained glares from all four eyes on him, causing him to mumble under his breath and look down at the ground like a child who was throwing a fit.

So Kakuzu and Akumako continued the conversation, "There are indeed five hearts inside of me. One in which is mine, and the rest are souls. It's my specialty, it makes me hard to kill and I can use the souls to fight with." Kakuzu said answering her question from before.

She nodded making her lips form an "Oh" motion. Then, all conversation seemed to have stopped. Even Hidan stopped mumbling to himself. Kakuzu looked at Akumako in a lustful manor, it scared her and she changed the subject.

"So…" she said before breaking the silence, "did you guys talk to the leader?" she questioned.

Kakuzu snapped out of his dirty thoughts and looked at her in the eyes, "Yeah, he said he wants to see you fight before he makes and decisions. But obviously that's going to have to wait until you're healed." He sighed, as did Akumako.

"So…am I going to get taken care of now?" she asked.

"Uhm..." Kakuzu said before pointing down at her.

Akumako looked down at herself to see that the only form of clothing she had on was fresh bandages from the nape of her neck to her knees. It was then when her eyes grew really big and she screeched so loud it may have caused birds miles away to flee their nests.

_**-In Akatsuki Main Meeting Room-**_

On a large pair of hands stood 9 figures, and one sat on a large mold of a head. The 9 figures stood on the fingers of the hand, looking at the one casually sitting on the head sculpture.

"Kisame," The one on the head said.

"Yes Madara-dono?" Kisame asked.

"You and Itachi are to go and capture the 9 tailed jinchuuriki in Konohagure," the man Madara said.

Kisame and what guessed to be Itachi nodded, and disappeared to fulfill their mission.

"What about Tobi Madara-dono? What can Tobi do?" the one who addressed himself as Tobi in a third person asked.

"Ah, Tobi, now how is living in that body like?" Madara asked the youth.

"It's okay but its still weird living in young Obito's body, Tobi misses having two eyes. But hey! You forgot to answer Tobi's question!" the swirly masked boy said hyperactively said.

"I apologize Tobi; I have no missions for you. Why don't you just keep that girl we seem to be catering company?" Madara offered calmly.

"Okay!" Tobi said and skipped off.

"Not to be rude Madara-dono, but that could be bad, UN," Said the blonde one.

"Yeah, I agree with Deidara for once on this one," said the redheaded one, combing his hair between four of his fingers.

"And why is that?" Madara asked, to anyone who would actually answer him.

"She is healing; she needs rest and a lot of sleep. All Tobi will do is annoy and jump all over her." Sasori responded broadly.

Madara simply shrugged, "If she is as great as Hidan and Kakuzu say she is and makes it into the Akatsuki, she might as well get used to him now. From the looks of it she has slept the past two days. Besides, when she is done healing and if she doesn't pass to my standards, we're going to kill her anyway."

"Madara," A man with orange spiky hair piped up, "Konan and I are going to go and discuss missions and things needed for the Akatsuki. I plan to come back with a report for you in less than an hour," the man said.

"Go ahead Pein," Madara said.

Then, the only female and Pein left the room. The seconded they exited the room a loud screech was heard throughout the base.

"Zetsu, Sasori, Deidara!" Madara ordered, "Go and see what that was! It seemed to have come from the girls' room!" he yelled, pointing in the direction of her room, sounding rather annoyed.

They all nodded and disappeared, reappearing in front of an open door to see an angry Hidan and a freaked out Kakuzu holding the girl down to the bed. She clearly looked scared. Every two seconds the two men seemed to be yelling at her to calm down, relax or shut up.

Deidara grabbed Hidan off of her as Zetsu grabbed Kakuzu off of her. Akumako immediately got up weakly and ran to Sasori, clinging to him. This man was not soft like a normal person, which only made it harder to want to hold him. But she did anyway. Gaining a sigh from the redhead, he simply placed a hand lightly on her back and nothing more.

"**What are you trying to do rape her?"** asked a dark voice from the green one, "aw, leader isn't going to be happy to hear this," said a now softer and nicer voice from the same man.

Why did the plant man have two voices? No, why was he a fucking plant to begin with? Why the hell was Hidan complaining about something licking him from the hands of the blonde man, and why was this red head really hard? How come he didn't have heartbeat? How the hell was she supposed to find a comfort zone here? **They were a bunch of fucking freak shows! **

'_Oh gods…please help me.'_


	5. Figure it out

Okay its chapter five

Okay its chapter five! Zetsu's voice is separated by bold. Yada, yada.

-Chapter 5-

Hidan instantly began to protest, "NO! I would never fucking do anything like that! She looked down at the bandages and started fucking flipping out! We didn't do anything damnit!"

All three men looked at Hidan and Kakuzu, and then at the girl confusion surely was among all of them. Zetsu and Deidara released them, Hidan scoffed and brushed off invisible dirt, and then Kakuzu simply stepped away. Akumako suddenly let go of the redhead and began yelling.

"Who the hell are you guys? Where is my rosary? Who took care of my wounds!?" she asked, yelling loudly.

"Relax," the red head said, "my name is Sasori, this is Deidara and Zetsu," Sasori pointed the men as he said their names. She took a minute to make herself remember this. Now that she had this bit of information she relaxed a bit, but still was quite loud.

"Okay, now who took care of my wounds?" she asked.

"Kakuzu stitched you back up and Deidara wrapped you up," said the lighter voice of the green one, "**Now quit being so loud."**

Akumako looked at him and temporary forgot about her rosary, "why do you have two voices? Are you a skitso or something?"

This caused the green man to glare at her, but she could only see half of it due to the fact he was half black. The white side seemed to be the only side she could see facial features on, but both eyes seemed to be a bright yellow orange-ish color.

"No there are two half's of me. It's my special technique, I can split into two and be two places at once," Zetsu responded.

Akumako nodded, "I sort of understand. So…who took care of me again?" she asked.

The blonde one raised his hand, "Oi! I wrapped you with the bandages."

Akumako sighed in relief, "Well at least it was a girl who did it."

The men all laughed at her. Including the still pissed off Hidan. Though the blonde one didn't seem that happy. He angrily lunged at her.

"WHAT? UN!" he yelled and pushed her against a wall, yelling at her in the face.

Immediately the redhead pulled Deidara into a headlock, "Deidara!"

"She called me a girl! Un!" he yelled back in protest.

"A lot of fucking people call you a fucking girl! Damnit Deidara you should be used to it now!" Hidan yelled back in protest for Akumako's side.

Deidara got angry and left the room with a huff, not hesitating to glare at Akumako on the way out. All the men looked at Akumako and her weird pose; she was looking down and holing her stomach.

"What's wrong Akumako?" Kakuzu asked curiously.

She moved her hands slightly to reveal blood slightly bleeding through the bandages, "h-he reopened the wound Hidan gave me," she said stuttering at some words.

Everyone looked at Hidan before reacting to her minor bleeding, "Wound Hidan gave me?" Sasori glared, "Why were you guys attacking this girl?"

Hidan opened his mouth to protest but Kakuzu interpreted him, knowing he was going to say something stupid and piss Sasori off. Pissing Sasori wasn't the smartest thing anyone in the Akatsuki could do.

"You see, Hidan only wanted to see if she really was immortal, like she had said she was." Kakuzu said.

"You mean all those wounds were just from Hidan screwing around with her and his rituals?" Sasori asked.

"Well…yeah." Kakuzu said, now getting annoyed with Sasori's attitude.

"Hidan, did you really have to go all out with that? **A single stab to the heart would have proven it and yet you stabbed her this many times?" **Zetsu said.

"Well…the minor cuts were already there…"Hidan said quietly.

Sasori and Zetsu glared at him, he wasn't helping his case at all. Sasori just sighed and walked over to Akumako and picked her up bridal style, "Come with me, I'll get some medicine to make those wounds heal faster so you'll be back on your feet sooner." Sasori sighed.

Akumako jumped at the sudden movement and threw her arms around his neck, "Y-you don't have to carry me!" She protested.

"Yes. I do." Sasori answered, exiting the room and walking down the hallway.

"No you don't! Really, I can walk!" Akumako responded.

"Really?" Sasori asked sarcastically, "Show me."

He placed Akumako down as her legs stumbled on hard ground. She steadied herself and took a step, wobbling she began to fall. She was captured by Sasori's arms.

"See? I rest my case." He said.

Akumako slightly blushed, then got slightly angry, "Why do my legs keep giving out on me?!"

Sasori sighed, this had to have been the most he has talked in the past…two weeks maybe. Seeing is to how the only time he talks is to give orders, or yell at Deidara for the true meaning of art.

"The blood loss has caused your brain to lack off when it comes to send messages to your body to move or what not." Sasori answered.

"But…you think I would have slept enough, doesn't that mean anything to getting blood back into my system?" Akumako asked.

"Only a little, what you really need to do is eat. But we'll take care of that after we get you all fixed up," he said.

They both entered a room; surprisingly the ceiling and walls, including the floor were actual tiles. The room was cold and everything was white, the light at the top mad Akumako feel as if she was dying, and going into God's light. Sasori sat her on the bed in the middle of the room and walked over to the medicine cabinets.

"Just hold still for a moment, I have to find the right ointment," Sasori said.

Akumako nodded to say that she understood, and looked up and closed her eyes. She began to relax until she felt something cold on her stomach and opened her eyes to see Sasori cutting her bandages off with a pair of succors.

Akumako flinched, causing Sasori to cut skin and him to curse out loud.

"Its okay Sasori-san, I didn't feel it," Akumako said reassuringly.

Sasori looked at her confusingly, "What do you mean 'I didn't feel it'?"

"I don't know, I just didn't feel it" she said, smiling.

Sasori looked at her, "What about this?" He said pushing on her stomach.

"What about what?" she asked, looking down and noticing what he was doing, "Ohhh…uhm no I don't feel that." She said.

Sasori quirked an eyebrow but continued to cut the bandages from under her breasts to her lower stomach. He opened a bottle and poured some type of white ointment on her stomach and smeared it in, okay **now** she felt it. This caused her to scream out loudly.

As a quick reaction, Sasori muffled her screaming with a bundle of fresh bandages. When he was done, he pulled the bandages out of her mouth and had her sit up, and wrapped her stomach up.

"Thanks Sasori-san." She said.

"Your welcome," he responded and began to remove his cloak.

Akumako got a little scared, "What are you…doing?" she asked nervously.

He placed his cloak to the side and took of his shirt and handed it to her, "here, put this on, I'm defiantly bigger than you so it should go down to at least your mid thigh. At least your not walking around that exposed," he said.

She took the shirt and put it on, looking at him.

"Hey Sasori-san…"

"Yeah?"

"Why does your body look like that?"


	6. Sasori

-Chapter 6-

Sasori sighed, thinking about how many times before he had explained this question. To the leader, to Deidara, to kaku- to **everybody!** He looked aver at the girl and was about to explain himself, when she stood up and walked over to him. To his usual care-free self, he just stood there, not caring as to what she was about to do. Then, Akumako traced her fingers lightly over Sasori's chest, or at least where it was supposed to be. He didn't flinch, for he couldn't feel it, he couldn't feel anything really.

"Can you feel this?" Akumako asked softly at him, tracing her fingers over his heart seal.

If he could feel it, he definitely would have shivers going up his spine right now.

"**Yeah,**" he lied, putting his cloak back on, causing her to draw her fingers back.

"So…what did you do?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"To become all…_wooden_ like that," she said pointing to him.

"I'm a puppet. After I left my village I took out all my eternal organs and replaced my body with this puppet one. But in order to still stay me I had to preserve something, so I have kept my heart in this container," he said opening his cloak and pointing to the seal.

She looked at him oddly, "so…you're immortal too?" she asked.

"Yes, Hidan, Kakuzu and I are all immortal."

"Wait, Kakuzu's immortal? No way, he didn't tell me."

"And you expect an s-ranked criminal to tell you everything?"

She sighed, admitting defeat, "so if I'm not to expect an s-ranked criminal to tell me everything, how do you know?"

He looked at her sternly, "First off, he's so old he has fought the **first hokage**. Though he never speaks of how the battle ended. Second off, I'm in this organization, I am informed of everything."

"Well I'm in this organization too!"

"No, no you're not. Not yet at least."

She huffed, and Sasori smirked.

"So what does he do to become immortal?" she asked.

"He repla- just go ask him yourself."

"Fine, I will!"

"Then go."

"…I don't know the way back," Akumako whined.

Sasori sighed, now escorting her back to the room.

Short, I know, but I'm tired deal with it. The next chapter will be uber long, I promise.


	7. Smut

As her and Sasori walked down the halls Akumako hummed a soft tune.

"Please stop humming, it's distracting," Sasori ordered.

She looked at him, "From what? Walking? Last time I checked that didn't involve much thought." She said.

Sasori glared at her, "from thinking."

"About what?"

"How I'm going to kill you."

He wasn't really going to kill her, but it shut her up.

If only for a moment.

"So….Sasori-san why did you leave your village?"

He sighed, "I thought I told you to shut up?"

"No, you told me to stop humming, now answer the question."

He glared at her, "Because it wasn't right for me."

"What?"

"The love."

"The lo-"

"When my parents died, I was left in the care of my Grandmother Chiyo. She couldn't give me the kind of parenting love that I longed for. I tried making puppets that looked just like them, and used-," then he stopped.

"Well?"

Why was he telling her this? She had no right to know.

"Well?!" She asked, now getting slightly annoyed.

He grabbed her forehead and lightly pushed her against the wall. His carefulness not to hurt her confused Akumako. He then got really close to her ear and whispered something.

"It's none of your business really," he said bluntly.

She breathed in heavily and he walked away, pointing to a door, "That's your room."

She looked over at him and watched him leave, she looked scared and confused.

'_What a strange man…puppet thing.'_

Then, Hidan excited the room and looked at her; at first she didn't make eye contact with him. She was still up against the wall and looking down the hall. He looked at her for a moment and then looked down the hallway that she was looking at. Hidan saw nothing, Sasori was already gone.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Hidan asked.

Akumako just noticed him there and then looked at him, pulling herself off the wall and brushing herself off.

"Are you going to listen to me damnit?"

She looked at him, then down the hall and blushed, "I'm not looking at anything," she said making eye contact with him now.

He quirked an eyebrow and then glared.

"What the hell kind of stunt were you pulling earlier?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Screaming."

She looked at him, then pointed a finger in his face, "You try being a women defiled by men! This is unholy I tell you!" she yelled.

He grabbed her finger and twisted it down by his hip, pulling her close to him, "Don't put that fucking finger in my face again or ill rip it off." He said sternly at her, but quietly.

The pain caused Akumako to grimace and look up at him pleadingly, but this only wanted to make Hidan go on, wanted to make him torture her.

Make her scream his name.

But he couldn't do that to her. So he releaced her finger as she grabbed it in pain, twisting it back into its right position. She cried out a bit and ran past him into her room, slamming the door behind her. Hidan watched her run back in her room and sighed, walking to the other sleeping chambers.

_**With hidan**_

Hidan walked into a large room with mechanical beds lined against the wall. He walked over to one, with three lines on it. It meant the three levels. To what he did not know, either way he laid down in the bed as the machine closed over his head. A ringing noise flowed through the head of the masochist S-ranked criminal and he was forced into an artificial sleep.

_**With Akumako **_

She entered her room and leaned on the door, sliding down it. She held the wrist of her right hand, the pointer finger was now jammed. Even though she has twisted it back into place so it was fine, the bones were still denying movement. She groaned loudly, and then her stomach growled.

'_Great, of all times to be hungry, I am now.'_

She thought, now remembering that Sasori was supposed to take her to get something to eat, but she had pissed him off so she now doubted that he would actually help her now.

Maybe sometime within the hour someone would come and bother her, and she would ask them for something.

A knock was heard behind the door.

'_Perfect timing!'_ she thought.

She opened the door to see Kakuzu.

"uhm hey," Akumako said as he entered her room without a word.

"What'd you do to your finger?" he asked, pointing to the now bruised finger and sitting on a backwards chair in the room.

She looked down, "Hidan."

"He did that?" Kakuzu asked angrily.

"Yeah, he got mad because I waved it in his face, and then twisted it and yeah….ow." she said.

"I could kill him," he growled.

It wasn't that Kakuzu was being **completely** protective over her, but if she was going to be in this organization soon he had better start showing respect to her.

"No you couldn't," she laughed.

He glared at her, knowing she was right. She immediately shut up and a silence filled the room.

But it wasn't long until that silence was interpreted by Akumako's growling stomach. This caused Kakuzu to quirk an eyebrow.

"Hungry I'm guessing?" he asked.

She nodded her head with a blush across her face.

"Come on, we'll go get you something to eat," Kakuzu said and grabbed her left wrist, walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

Kakuzu led her out of the large cave and through some forest.

"Uhm…Kakuzu where are we going?" Akumako asked, walking next to him, yet slightly slower than his pace.

"Into the town of Amegakure, we'll get you to some medical ninja's and then get food," he said broadly.

She looked at him and then stopped walking.

"Are you crazy?" she asked loudly, "We can't go into the town; the ninja's will kill us! Have you forgotten that we are S-ranked criminals?" She yelled.

"Have you forgotten that the leader of the Akatsuki is also the leader of the village, sure if you weren't with me they'd kill you instantly. But seeing me in this cape," he said pointing to the black cape with red clouds on it, "they'll leave us be. Trust me…they won't mess with us." He explained, not stopping with his walking.

"Peins the leader of the village?" she asked, and then continued to walk.

Then he stopped walking and looked at her, "How did you know that Pein was the leader of the Akatsuki? Nobody told you that," He asked sternly.

"Well I am an S-rank criminal, and I have heard of you guys before. I just forgot at the time when I first met you," Akumako answered, not stopping her walking this time.

Kakuzu smirked at the girl had mimicked him for what he did earlier.

When he caught up with her he used the strings from his arms to pin her to the tree.

"You had better not be planning anything against us," he whispered in her ear.

What was it with the men and whispering in her ear? None the less, it caused shivers to go up her spine.

"I-I'm not, "she studdered.

He smirked and bit her ear, she gasped and this only made him want to go further. Perhaps he could make his thoughts from earlier a reality. She struggled a bit and he just moved more strings around her limbs to hold her down.

Moving his mouth down to her neck, he bit it lightly, causing her to moan out.

"S-stop…"she pleaded.

"Why? Sounds like your enjoying it," he said.

She could almost sense the smirk on his lips.

"Its, un holy, "she said, panting as he moved to other spots on her neck, sucking and biting now.

He didn't stop; as a matter of fact he was tired of hearing about this religion bullshit. All Hidan did was bitch about how he was going to hell and he wasn't going to let religion get in the way of his fun. Not this time.


	8. Played

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, got sick yada, yada

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, got sick yada, yada. Anyway I kind of lost the way I thought the way I wanted this chapter to go. But for those afraid of smut, don't worry, I won't make it too bad, I think.

Anywho, enjoy.

I don't own Naruto or any of the fucknut characters in it.

**Chapter start:**

Akumako couldn't do anything as Kakuzu's strings now strapped themselves fully around her tightly. She winced and he placed a hand on her cheek.

"Awe I'm sorry, I forgot about your wounds. I'll make sure to go rougher now," he smirked and tightened the strings.

She screamed out.

He walked over to her and took the moment to bite a mouthful of her boob and slide his hands up her neck, to the side of her head and pulled her hair.

'_Wasn't Hidan the sadomasochist_?' she thought as she closed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows together tightly.

Akumako bit her lip, trying to ignore the pain she hated so much. The blood dripping down her torso from where the strings pressure had reopened was not helping her. Trying to remember her God was still there. And he might do something to help her out in this…unholy situation.

"If you are thinking about how you are going to get out of this, **your not**," Kakuzu said bluntly as her removed his mouth from her and began to work at removing her shirt.

She had to think, and she had to think fast.

"Kakuzu-san," She said so sweetly it made him pause and look up at her,"Lets go eat."

He cocked an eyebrow at her, and then just looked at her disbelievingly at her.

"Yeah right, like I'm going to believe in that. Well no, it's not going to happen. I'll do what ever I want to you, now," he said and successfully removed the shirt and looked at it for a second.

"This is…Sasori's. Is it not?" he asked.

Brainstorm.

"Yeah, and he's not going to be happy if you continue doing this to me," she said, playing the helpless median act.

"And why would he do that?" Kakuzu asked, squeezing the inner part of her thigh.

Akumako drew her head back and opened her mouth, even though no sound came out, "Because he doesn't like people touching what's **his**," she said in an almost moaning manor as his grip tightened.

"His?" he asked, letting go, "I'm not afraid of a stupid puppet man, I'll kill him too."

She drew her head back forward and smirked, "And you'll let your guard down," she said.

He looked at her confused. Then Akumako used a transformation jutsu and disappeared.

"DAMNIT!" he yelled, disappearing as well.

Akumako ran down the dirt road from the village to the cave, headed for the Akatsuki lair. She was still hungry, she would have forgot if it weren't for the cramps now forming from her lower lungs to her hips. (A/N had it before they SUCK!)

Right outside the hideout, she groaned out loudly and clutched her side, falling to her side.

"Daammnn….it," She said breathlessly on the floor, trying to force herself up.

"Well hello there."

She heard from behind her.

Authors note: Hey, I need to write more stories, but have no idea of what characters from what anime to do so with. So any help would be greatly appreciated. And thanks for the reviews! They got me pumped enough to write a new chaptah! :D


	9. Give up Litarly

Well i give up on hidan. So im done here. But i will be starting a joker story now :D

because...i love him.


End file.
